


“thank you” and “i love you” sound the same right ?

by howboutyes



Category: Scoob! (2020), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howboutyes/pseuds/howboutyes
Summary: After being reunited with the gang, Shaggy makes the realization that he never thanked Fred for standing up for him against the accusations of Brian.Or... Shaggy tries to thank Fred, Fred mishears him and accidentally says that he loves Shaggy.
Relationships: Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 97





	“thank you” and “i love you” sound the same right ?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first *official* fanfic. pls be nice ! also constructive criticism is appreciated ! thank y’all, have a great day !
> 
> (also i thought shaggy had brown hair ?? it's apparently "dark blond" so rip ig. i reference him as a brunet and being brown-headed so, sorry lmao)

A deep sigh escaped Shaggy's mouth as he fell onto his bed. Kicking his shoes off tiredly, the lanky brunet snuggled further up on his blue comforter.

Scooby jumps up to him and snuggles next to Shaggy. "Ro-kay?" the dog asked the tired man.

Another deep sigh escaped Shaggy and he nodded his head, "Like, yeah, just tired, Scoob." Shaggy rolled over and finally got under his blankets, ready to fall in a deep sleep.

Shaking off the weird demeanor of his best friend, Scooby curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

///

"FREDDIE!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Immediately alarmed, Scooby bolted up, "Raggy!" He looked at Shaggy with concern in his eyes.

Shaggy, coming to his senses, realized that he worried Scoob, "Like, it's okay, Scoob. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just realized that I, like, never thanked Fred for something." The lanky man looked at his best friend and immediately placed his hand on his head in a loving pat. 

They both nodded at each other in understanding. Despite all his speech and outer appearance, Shaggy was raised in a very strict and traditional household where manners, including thanking people, are held high. Shaggy forgetting to thank someone was a bit out of character for him. Although knowing this, Scoob decided that the weird behavior of his best friend was just due to all the recent stress. Laying back down, Scoob curled up in a ball on the bed.

Sighing, realizing that Scooby dropped the concern, Shaggy decided to just thank Fred the next day when the Mystery Inc. gang would all hang out again. Trying to fall back asleep, Shaggy turned on his side and closed his eyes.

///

The bright rays of sunlight flowed into Shaggy and Scooby's room, filling the small space with a soft after-glow of yellow. As he shifted on his bed to get comfortable once again, Shaggy let out a small puff of air and closed his eyes tighter. Realizing that there was no way he could go back to bed at this point, the brunet slowly opened his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head. Leaning up on his elbows, he looks down at his still-sleeping companion and gently smiles. Shaking his hair a bit, Shaggy stood up from his bed, stretching and shaking off any grogginess still in him. Shaggy turned on his bathroom light as he entered to get ready for the day.

After getting dressed in his typically blue jeans and green shirt, Shaggy poked Scoob awake, "Like, Scoob, we gotta get up, buddy." Shaking his body a bit, Scooby officially woke up and looked at Shaggy, ready to face the day together.

///

In the comfort of the classic diner, the Mystery Inc. crew began eating their meals, in between of which, they would make room for small and light conversation. Even though keeping quiet so he could eat, someone noticed that Shaggy was a bit more quiet than normal, barely greeting anyone and not looking anyone in the eyes. 

Stuffing his face full of a triple-stacked cheeseburger with extra bacon and sausage, Shaggy feels a small tap on his leg. Looking up, his brown eyes met more brown eyes as he looked at Velma. Swallowing his bite, Shaggy nodded his head towards her to speak. 

Velma ducked her head closer to his ear and whispered, "Are you doing okay? You seem a bit off." 

Shaking his head in confusion, Shaggy immediately replied, "Like, yeah, totally, perfectly okay." Leaning back and smiling wide, Shaggy used his arm to pull Scooby into him as he nearly-shouted, "Like, I'm just sitting here enjoying a deeeeliiicious triple-stacked cheeseburger with my bestest pal." In response to the sudden exclamation, Scoob shouted, "With extra bacon and sausage!"

Not entirely convinced, but willingly to drop the topic, Velma shook her head lightly and went back to her own cheeseburger. 

///

After eating at the diner, the Mystery Inc. crew went back to Daphne's house to hang-out and chat about anything and everything. Velma and Daphne quickly sat together on the sofas discussing the latest trends of technology and fashion. After completely raiding the fridge for more food, Shaggy and Scooby finally rest on a sofa. Fred turned on the T.V. to a sports game as he sat next to Shaggy. Shortly, a small commercial break cuts through the action of the game and Shaggy shoots his shot as he turns around to face Fred. "Like, hey, Freddie. I, uh, never thanked you for the other day, when you, like, stood up for me against Brian calling me dumb. Like, thank you, man." Shaggy tells Fred outside of the earshot of Daphne and Velma.

Taking a quick glance over at Shaggy then back at the t.v., Fred shrugs as he replies back, "Yeah, no worries. Love you, too." 

Shaggy freezes as those words reach his brain. Fred loves him. Fred also thinks he loves him. What.

Being completely focused on Fred's face, Shaggy's brain begins to spiral as he thinks of what to do next. He could brush it off? Play like nothing happened? Correct Fred's slip? Ask for clarification? Anything??

Realizing that Shaggy hasn't said anything in a bit, and also overhearing the conversation, Scooby gently nudges Fred's leg and looks at Shaggy. 

Fred takes a quick glance from Scooby to Shaggy as his face twists from a light, easy-going smile to a look of confusion. The blond turns down the t.v. as he gives all his attention to Shaggy, concern ruining deep in his features, "Are you alright, Shag?"

Opening and closing and opening and closing his mouth, Shaggy was at a loss of words. So many emotions raced through his viens. He was elated to know that Fred liked him beyond friendship, he was scared to ruin said friendship if they didn't work out, he was petrified of knowing the responses from Daphne and Velma, he was felt hopeless as he didn't know what he should do. All these thoughts and feelings swirled inside him as he finally said, "I love you, Fred."

The look of confusion washed away from Fred's face and was quickly replaced with his signature happy-go-lucky smile. The two men just stared at each other for a second, before Shaggy realized that the conversation behind them stopped. 

Velma and Daphne had heard his confession. 

Velma is practically Shaggy's sister and she knew about Shaggy's feelings for Fred since the high school prom.

Daphne, on the other hand, had not known Shaggy's feelings. Daphne had feelings for Fred. Daphne would be so upset, so heart-broken. Hate could fill her veins and she could leave the Mystery Inc. crew.

Slowly, with a petrified look upon his face, Shaggy turned to face Daphne. 

Her face was full of shock, full of surprise. Processing everything, Daphne's face morphes into a small smile. She didn't hate Shaggy? 

Suddenly, Daphne jumped up, hugging the men and began shouting that she was so happy and excited for them. Fred patted her back as he thanked her for the support, while Shaggy was just frozen, taking everything in. 

A couple of seconds pass before he began hugging her back and smiling along with everyone in the room. They had their friends' support, everything would be okay.

///

"Like, you know, I didn't say that I loved you that day in Daphne's living room." 

The sudden confession from his boyfriend confused Fred, "What do you mean, Shag?"

Laughing lightly, Shaggy shook his head as he explained, "Like, I was saying 'Thank you, man' for standing up for me. Not 'Love you, man.'" 

Fred immediately flushed as he realized his mistake and avoided his boyfriend's searching brown eyes, "Seems like an okay mistake to me." 

Shaggy took Fred's hand in his and delivered a small kiss to his knuckles to hide his growing smile.


End file.
